The Best Way to Spend Christmas
by ThirteenStrikes
Summary: Both Thirteen and Cameron plan to spend the holidays alone... But a sudden twist of events says otherwise. Camteen all the way. C:
1. Good Grief It's Christmas Eve

Hi. :)

It's Christmas, (well, technically not anymore, but still) and I'm home on vacation, and I have time on my hands with an urge to write. So. Put all those together and you get another Camteen fic. YAY. :D  
I don't care what some people say, but I love Christmas, even if it is commercialized. Come to think of it, maybe that's the only part I like. Just kidding. :)

Referenced "A Charlie Brown Christmas", by Charles M. Shultz. (you should watch it. it's cute.)

Don't own House MD and its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Good Grief, It's Christmas Eve

"_Hello in there~..._

_Drats. Nobody sent me a Christmas card today..._"

"Hey. What are you watching?"

The unexpected interruption caused Thirteen to look up from the TV. Cameron had just entered the doctor's lounge with a mug in her hands. Her eyes followed the blonde as she rounded the sofa and sat down right next to her. The strong smell of coffee didn't go unnoticed.

"A Charlie Brown Christmas," the brunette answered softly, tearing her eyes away from the cup of caffeine and gluing them back onto the television screen. She subconsciously wondered what the ER attending was still doing here so late in the evening. Wasn't it going to be Christmas in three hours or something?

"_I almost wish there weren't a holiday season... I know nobody likes me. Why do we have to have a holiday season to emphasize it?"_

It was Christmas Eve, and for this reason Princeton Plainsboro was pretty quiet. Diagnostics had just wrapped up a case a couple of days ago, "Just in time for the patient to see Santi Claus and subject herself to the overly commercialized aspects of the alleged conception of that dead guy with the beard," as House put it. Thirteen was given the next few days off... but in all honesty, she had no idea how to spend them. It was either bar hopping to get wasted as hell, sulk and mope about alone in her apartment, or simply go to work and try to do something productive. The rest of the team wouldn't be coming in, but she didn't mind. Probably half of the hospital would be off, but who knows, the ER might need an extra hand or two to treat the annual rush of drunken idiots that come in. Interestingly enough, Remy herself was somewhat close to becoming one of those idiots. Well, she had considered it, at least.

But at this time of the night, no one is remotely inebriated yet, their alcohol intake not yet enough for them to need their stomachs pumped. And so Thirteen wandered aimlessly around the Emergency Room and the clinic for a while, searching for things she could possibly do, people she could possibly help and not scare away with her grumpy mood.

Not that she was in a grumpy mood or anything; she wasn't _that_ grumpy. Just...a little bored.

"_Thanks for the Christmas card you sent me, Violet._"

"_I didn't send you a Christmas card, Charlie Brown._"

"_Don't you know sarcasm when ya hear it?_"

A movement to her left – Cameron taking a sip from her mug – reminded her that there was someone else in the room, and that person was sitting right next to her. Feeling a little obligated to speak and break the silence between them, Thirteen cleared her throat.

"Reminds me of myself," she commented without taking her eyes off the screen.

The sudden statement caught Cameron by surprise. Watching the expression on her coworker's face, she wasn't sure whether she was joking or not, not knowing what to make of her tone. She didn't really know Thirteen that well, and never knew what to expect of her. She decided to tread these waters carefully. "Who...? Charlie Brown?"

Sensing her tentativeness in asking, Remy chuckled and smiled at her. The younger doctor observed with amusement as the blonde relaxed noticeably. "So...what are you doing here on this snowy Christmas Eve?"

Cameron set down her drink on the table and turned to face her. "Well..." she thought for a moment for a good answer. "I've...never spent Christmas here in the hospital before. So I just decided, hey, why not?" She shrugged in conclusion, laughing nervously as she did. Remy joined in, knowing fully well that both of them knew that was a pathetic excuse of an answer. But as curious as she was, she didn't want to pry.

They sat in silence for a while, turning their heads back towards the TV, tuning their ears to the children's voices.

"_Alright now, what seems to be your trouble?_"

"_I feel depressed... I know I should be happy, but I'm not."_

"_Well, as they say on TV, the mere fact that you realize you need help, indicates that you are not too far gone. I think we better pinpoint your fears. If we can find out what you're afraid of, we can label it. Are you afraid of responsibility...?"_

"Is it busy downstairs?" Remy asked.

Cameron took another sip of her coffee, making the brunette lick her lips. "Hmm, not really..." she responded.

An air of silence hung between them again as the very same thought entered their minds. _Now what?_ The sense of lostness enveloped the two of them, who, unbeknownst to each other, were about to spend the holidays alone.

"_Actually Lucy, my trouble is Christmas. I just don't understand it. Instead of feeling happy, I feel sorta let down..."_

The both of them sighed inwardly as they watched Charlie Brown. After a while longer, Remy straightened up and stretched her arms. "Well... I think I'm calling it a night then..." She stood up and grabbed her white lab coat from the armrest.

Her colleague's sudden move to leave panicked Cameron for some inexplicable reason. She looked up at the brunette with a hint of disappointment. "Alright..." She glanced at the television, then turned back to Remy, looking for something appropriate to say. "Umm... Merry Christmas."

On this note, Thirteen froze for a moment. Did she really forget that it was Christmas? She frowned at herself for being such a Scrooge. "Yeah, Merry Christmas..." came her awkward reply.

As the younger doctor headed for the door, she felt her stomach growl. _My god I'm starving_. She realized that she hadn't eaten since that morning. _Hmm...where to eat, where to eat... _But wait. Is she really going to eat out alone? Hell, is she really going to spend _Christmas_ alone?

With a hand on the doorknob, a thought hit her. She turned around, and with surprise, saw that Cameron was watching her. Shrugging mentally, she took a step back towards the center of the room. No turning back now. "I'm planning to go grab a bite to eat. Have you had dinner yet?"

The blonde raised her eyebrows as she realized what Thirteen was saying. "I...um... No. I actually haven't."

"Wanna come with?" The duckling asked with a shrug. She had to wait a while before Cameron finally processed the simple question and managed to dig out the right response from her brain. "Sure. I'd like that."

And so the two doctors ditched Charlie Brown and headed for the locker room. As they gathered their things, the both of them silently hoped that the evening would cease to get any more awkward than it already was. Such an interesting turn of events, involving two of the most interesting of persons. And on Christmas Eve too. They couldn't help but imagine what the rest of the night would bring.

* * *

Merry Christmas. c:


	2. Getting Personal

Author's Note: Slight tweak in the storyline. Now Let the awkwardness begin!

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Personal

As far as Remy knew, the both of them were simply colleagues going out for dinner after a long day of work. But the fact that it was _Christmas Eve_ automatically made their outing seem to mean more than they really wanted it to. Having agreed to take Thirteen's car to save fuel, they drove out of the hospital, thinking of a place to eat.

"Well...there's this really good italian restaurant near my place..." The brunette suggested as they exited the parking lot.

"Sounds good," her companion replied with a nod.

The rest of the car ride didn't hold much conversation for the two of them. Unable to bring up an appropriate topic, they simply let the Christmas music from the radio fill the gap. But even the cheerful tune of "Walking in a Winter Wonderland" fell short in easing the awkwardness as they stopped at a red light. Against her better judgement, Cameron turned away from the window to take a short glance at the driver of the car, only to find Thirteen watching her intently in return. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Neither of them turned away nor said anything.

The younger doctor was actually thinking of speaking up after a while, when a horn from behind broke their gaze. Chewing out the inside of her cheek, Remy looked up to confirm that the light had already turned green. Stepping on the gas pedal, she silently decided to divert her full attention to the road, after that embarrassing mistake. Because of this, in combination with the darkness of the night, and the fact that her companion had now turned her face back to the window, she failed to notice exactly how pink Cameron's cheeks became.

Boy, this evening was going to be something.

* * *

When they arrived, Remy deftly parked the car and the two of them made their way into the restaurant. As soon as they entered, one of the waiters greeted them. "Remy! How's it goin'?" As he approached though, his eyes settled on the blonde, making him pause in his steps. "What's this? Table for two?" he asked with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. The two women blushed profusely at this. Thirteen rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Yes, please." With a grin, he waved an arm to direct them to a table. The brunette let Cameron through first, and as she walked past her waiter friend, she held out a chiding finger at him and muttered, "Behave. She's just a friend."

The way he nodded "sure, sure," was not entirely as convincing as she wished, but she settled on glaring at him one last time before she took the seat opposite of her coworker. They spent a few moments deciding what they wanted from the menu, then placed their orders. Thirteen was more than happy to watch her friend leave for the kitchen before he said anything else that would embarrass them even more. Biting her lip, she looked up at Cameron to catch her eyes wandering around the restaurant, apparently admiring the festive decorations adorning the walls and window panes. They gave a pleasantly homey aura, and seemed to relax the two doctors a little despite still feeling a little flustered due to the previous events. Subconsciously, they kept in their minds that this was merely the beginning of their evening together, and mentally prepared themselves for what's to come.

"I hope you'll excuse my friend. He likes to tease me every opportunity he gets," Remy spoke up as an attempt to break the ice. Fortunately, her comment earned a smile from the older doctor. Their eyes trailed off to the aforementioned subject, whose arms were flailing about dramatically as he was giving orders to the cook. Cameron then looked back up at Thirteen, with countless thoughts flooding her head. After a moment of internal debate, she decided to start off with addressing only one of them first.

"So... How's diagnostics lately?"

She watched with amusement the way Remy pursed her lips at her question. "Things are alright. House is House. And the cases are as strange as ever."

The ER attending smiled as she recalled her previous years working as a duckling and all the work it entailed – not to mention the ceaseless string of slurs, insults and criticisms from her narcissistic boss that she had to listen to on a daily basis.

"Do you miss it?" Thirteen's deep voice interrupted her brief reminiscing.

The blonde met her icy blue eyes and parted her lips to speak, but paused for a second as she gave her answer a second thought. "Well..." she began. "Sometimes I do. A lot of times I do... But I just can't work with him forever. I... If he's not going to change, I don't want to get any more corrupted than I already am."

Remy nodded in understanding. But her mind picked up on something else, and without hesitation, decided to bring it up indirectly. "I'm assuming you mean it's House that you can't work with. Not Chase." She obviously knew that Cameron was talking about House, but at the same time, she was curious about what she felt about the Aussie doctor now that it's been half a year since they've broke off the engagement.

The bluntness of her statement and unasked question caught Allison off guard a little. For the second time that night, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Fortunately for her, Remy's waiter friend decided to jump in at that moment to ask if they wanted drinks for the evening, buying her a little more time to form a coherent response.

"Wine?" he chirped, enthusiastically raising a bottle of white, and another red. "First glass is on the house."

After considering it for what seemed like a millisecond, Thirteen nodded. "Two glasses of red wine please."

As he poured them their drinks, the brunette couldn't help but notice that smirk on his face. With a sigh, she decided to chew him out on that another time.

"Enjoy your evening, ladies," the man said with a final bow. Remy couldn't be more relieved to watch him skip off to attend to other customers.

Now that this little episode of interruption was over, Remy looked back up at her companion, obviously still waiting to continue their conversation. Cameron was gently swishing the wine in her glass around, seemingly captivated by the swirl of the transparent red liquid. But the piercing gaze that the younger doctor sent her was definitely hard to ignore. With a bit of reluctance, she looked up to meet her eyes.

"Yes, I meant House. But at the same time, I'm not sure I can work with Chase either." She looked down at the table and heaved a weary sigh. "I don't know what to think of him anymore. It's just... I didn't want our relationship to go that far...but he did. I...I couldn't deal with marrying him. It's probably what I should've done – I'd probably be happy with him – but it's not what I wanted."

Silence hung in the air for a few moments, until Remy thought of something to say. "If he hasn't been making you happy, it's hard to tell whether he would in the future." She watched as Cameron thought carefully about her words.

"No... He did make me happy. There were times when things were fine..." Then she furrowed her brows. "But other times he could be so frustrating. And immature. There were days when I couldn't even stand him." The blonde sighed once again, and looked up to meet her colleague's gaze. "But he was safe. He was the right choice. He just..." She broke their eye contact. "...didn't seem like the right choice for _me. _As cheesy as this sounds, the spark just wasn't there anymore. And I was the one who couldn't live with that... It feels like I'm always the one messing things up when they were perfect the way they were."

Thirteen fell quite for a while, a bit overwhelmed by the amount of personal information she was given, as well as confused by Cameron's willingness to talk about her past relationship. It's common knowledge that she wasn't exactly great friends with her, and they've never really had a full on conversation before. But now, seeing that dejected look on the blonde's face made her heart ache, and she wanted nothing but to make it go away.

"Hey. Don't be so hard on yourself. Sometimes, you just have to go with your gut. And if being with Chase didn't feel right, then I'm glad you two broke it off." When the ER attending looked up at Remy, she noticed a hint of a smirk on her face. "Besides, I always thought you were too good for him and his annoying Aussie accent."

At this comment, Cameron laughed lightly, and Remy smiled even wider now that her frown was finally gone. But soon it was the older doctor's turn to smirk as a train of thought entered her mind. "Speaking of which..." She shot Thirteen a playful look. "I always thought you were too good for Foreman."

At that instant, Remy wanted to bash her head against the table. Allison watched on with amusement as a horrified look spread across her companion's face. "That... I don't see how that is relevant," she answered in denial, folding her arms and looking away. The blush spreading across her cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm just voicing my opinion," Cameron said, still smiling. "I'm also glad that you're not seeing him anymore."

"Me too."

They grew silent again, but this time, it wasn't as uncomfortable as before. While the older doctor took sips of her wine, Thirteen had a brief internal debate. Since her colleague had shared something highly personal with her, Remy felt more than a little obligated to say something about herself too. In all honesty, having to tell someone else about her personal life panicked her slightly; she never liked opening up to anyone about anything unless it was absolutely necessary. But this was Cameron, PPTH's most loving, caring, and trustworthy doctor. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a terrible thing to let her walls down for just this one evening. It was only fair that she did.

Thirteen sighed in submission. "That was when I hit a weak spot. I needed someone, and he was there. I... You've witnessed firsthand. I was all over the place. All that coping. At that point, I guess I just couldn't take it alone. Back then it seemed like it wouldn't be a bad idea. I mean... he was stable. Someone I could rely on I guess. Well, at least that's what I thought."

Cameron nodded and waited patiently for her to continue. It'd be an understatement to say that she was captivated by the enigma that is Thirteen. And now, listening to her talk, listening to her explanations for her own actions was indeed something quite rare.

"I know there are _so_ many reasons why I shouldn't have dated him – I could go on and on about how extremely boring he is – but at that time, I didn't really have anyone else." She watched with faint fascination the swirling red wine in her glass. "I admit, we had a good run. But to be honest, he never really was my type."

They both smiled. "Everyone thought you could've done better," came Cameron's remark.

"I know. I could've. I try not to think about it anymore though. The mere thought that we used to be in a relationship makes me cringe. It would be best that we move on to another topic before my head explodes from any more embarrassment."

The way Thirteen managed to keep a straight face after that comment made the blonde laugh. Hearing the sound, Remy couldn't help but smile too. She had to admit, that wasn't so bad. Talking to someone about it had somehow managed to take some weight off her shoulders. Their eyes met again, and this time there was something different about it. Curiosity. Intrigue. Every other word that says that they want to get to know each other a little more. Thirteen let her attention draw to the way Cameron's eyes shone in the candlelight. It was ridiculous that she had never really noticed how extremely attractive the ER attending was.

Actually, that wasn't true. The moment she met her, there was no question about her pretty face, regardless of her age. But she met her as Chase's girlfriend, and so that automatically made her off limits. Yet, now that she was single, Remy oddly felt no need to censor her own thoughts anymore. She knew this was sort of inappropriate, but she couldn't control herself as she looked her colleague up and down.

Unfortunately, whether she was aware of it or not, she wasn't as subtle as she had liked. Allison knew what it felt like to be checked out, and this situation was no different. What was tough was having to pretend that she didn't notice. As she took a sip of wine to avoid Remy's eyes, she silently prayed that the blood rushing to her cheeks wouldn't be visible, or would at least be attributed to the intake of alcohol instead. Thankfully, whatever god out there was feeling merciful, and the waiter chose this moment to bring them their food.

"Buon appetito."

The wink that he sent Cameron as he turned to leave really didn't help at all.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Will update as soon as I finish the next.

So. I watched Tron:Legacy yesterday. Just for Olivia Wilde. I thought the movie was kinda cheesy, although aesthetically pleasing with very impressive graphics and stunts and suitable music. There were several parts of it where I was like...OHMAHGOD...cheesy. But Olivia Wilde was in it, so I forgive them.  
Can't wait til she comes back to House... I'm sure we all miss her. And I hope Cameron makes a couple of appearances too.

Oh by the way, I like reviews. C:


	3. Let's Get to the Drinking

Chapter 3: Let's Get to the Drinking

Over the course of their meal, the two women had decided it'd be appropriate to move on (much to Thirteen's relief) to somewhat less personal subjects matters, such as things going on at the hospital, recent happenings in the city, or the weather in general. Both of them were very much aware of the strangeness of their current situation, and quite affected by how easy it was to talk to each other. As a result, they consciously made an effort to hold back, keeping in mind that before all of this, they were merely acquaintances. But the fact that they were drinking wine didn't offer much help at all, because the more they drank, the looser they felt, and well... there could be no more denying the energy that was drawing them together. Eventually, their slightly intoxicated minds settled for attempts at compromising. There wasn't any harm in making a new friend, was there? There's nothing wrong with talking. Nothing wrong with getting to know one another. They never had the chance to at the hospital, and this was a perfectly good opportunity; they were simply taking advantage of it. Through this way of reasoning, they felt less need to restrict themselves from opening up. If they were to get to know each other, they 'd have to stop beating around the rather personal issues. And by now, the amount of alcohol in their system was just enough to let them to lose all sense of judgement that is telling them to do otherwise.

"So... Cameron..." began the brunette, obviously with something in mind.

"Allison."

"Right. Allison," Thirteen corrected herself.

"Do I get to call you Remy then?" she asked eagerly. The blonde was more than satisfied when she received a nod in response. "Yes, _Remy_, what were you going to say?"

Thirteen took a sip of her wine and smirked. "I know you've answered me earlier, but let's face it, that was a totally lame excuse. What's the _real_ reason why you came to work today?" She leaned forward on the table, waiting for a reply. As expected, the older doctor was not prepared for such a question and seemed hesitant in responding. "I'll tell you my reason if you tell me yours," she later added.

Cameron avoided her gaze for a moment, but at the same time, knew that she wasn't going to let this go. To be quite frank, Allison didn't mind telling Remy these things. For some odd reason, she felt that she could trust her. And she _did_ want to know why Thirteen decided to spend Christmas Eve at the hospital too... So she might as well just tell.

"Okay. Well, ever since I broke off the engagement with Chase, my parents had been giving me a hard time about it. They liked him. They thought he was perfect. I mean he was kinda perfect, but, like the reasons I've mentioned...I just couldn't. My mother didn't talk to me for weeks." She poked around at the remainder of her salad with her fork. "I guess I understand how exasperated my parents were... When they found out about my first husband, Daniel, well, obviously they flipped out. They thought me marrying Chase was the best decision I could ever make, and when I told them that we were calling it off, they immediately thought that it was me who managed to mess up again.

"I'm single, and my parents are still angry with me. I didn't really know where else to spend the holidays so that's why I decided I'd hang around the hospital," she ended with a shrug.

Remy watched her carefully when she ended her little speech. She would never have imagined Allison Cameron alone for Christmas. That was Thirteen's thing, being anti-social as she is. She never expected someone like Cameron to have family troubles. Her eyes met the blonde's and she realized that it was now her turn to give her reason.

Remy cleared her throat. "Well," she started. "Like you, I didn't know where else to spend Christmas either." She averted her eyes, knowing that the difficult topic was bound to come up. "I know I should've gone to visit my father...but if I did, he would see right through me and I'd eventually have to tell him that I tested positive for Huntington's." She felt Cameron's concerned eyes watch her, but didn't want to meet her gaze. "I know I'll have to tell him sooner or later, but not this year. No need to stress him out. He's gone through it once already...

"And I don't know if this is obvious to you or not, but I don't know a lot of people at the hospital. It's highly unlikely that I would spend the holidays with any of the guys on the team." Then Thirteen smirked at a thought. "I _was_ thinking of getting totally wasted somewhere, but if that were the case, I'd probably end up back at the ER anyway, so I figured I'd save myself the trouble and just try to be productive by helping around PPTH." As she took a drink from her glass, Remy couldn't help but smile at another train of thought, one that she refrained from mentioning to her companion. Along with the plan of getting drunk off her ass, she was thinking of taking home some hot chick for the night. It was definitely better than spending Christmas alone. And she would've carried it out too, but the factor of Allison Cameron entered into the equation all of a sudden, and so now she felt no need to continue with that idea.

"Well I'm glad you decided not to go drinking. Who knows what you would've gotten yourself into," remarked the ER attending teasingly.

"Hey! I'm a responsible drinker... For the most part." This earned a laugh from both of them. Thirteen then checked her watch for the time. "Actually, it's still pretty early. I think I've got some time to hit a bar right after dinner." On this note, she received a displeased look from the woman across the table. "Come on. It's Christmas Eve. I'm allowed to have at least a couple of drinks tonight."

Cameron shot her another skeptical look. "By a 'couple', you really mean..."

"Bar hopping til I pass out."

"Remy..."

Thirteen's smile broke into a grin at her reaction. "I was just kidding, Cam. If I were to get wasted, I plan to do it in my own apartment. That way, I don't have to worry about getting myself into any trouble."

Unfortunately, that didn't erase the frown on the blonde's face. "I don't know about your drinking habits, and I'm no expert at these sorts of things, but I think getting wasted alone at home won't exactly guarantee that you'll be out of harm's way."

"Then perhaps I need someone to come along and drink with me to make sure I don't do anything stupid."

Allison immediately smiled at the indirect way in which she invited her over. Guess the rumors around the hospital were true after all – Doctor Hadley did have a way with words. "Perhaps," repeated Cameron, eliciting doubt on purpose while knowing for certain that she was going to accept Remy's invitation.

After a couple more minutes of conversing, Thirteen insisted that they should start heading back to her place, announcing that she's "got enough alcohol to last til New Years." They split the bill, after the younger doctor's failed attempt to pay for the entire dinner herself. As the two of them walked back to Thirteen's car, Cameron couldn't help but admire Remy's playful personality, as well as her chivalric nature when she eagerly opened the car door for her companion. As she had previously mentioned, the brunette's apartment was not far from the restaurant, and it didn't take long before they arrived. Following Remy into the building and up the flights of stairs, Cameron felt her heart pound rapidly. It was an odd feeling, for she knew that there was no reason to be anxious or particularly excited about anything. So she brushed it aside as an effect of all the wine she had drank.

They eventually came to a stop in front of a door with a number 3 on it. "Hope you'll excuse the mess. Wasn't exactly expecting anyone," Remy said, giving her a wink as she unlocked the door with her keys and pushed it open. The two women entered, walking past the glass divider and into the living room.

Remy took off her boots and threw her coat aside. "Have a seat. I'll take out the drinks."

As the taller doctor headed for the kitchen, Cameron took the opportunity to look around and examine the humble abode of the mysterious number Thirteen. Shedding her peacoat and taking off her shoes as well, she made her way towards a nearby shelf and briefly scanned through the items it contained. Naturally, there were dozens and dozens of books – but to her surprise, not only were they about medicine and diseases, but some were of philosophy, psychology, ethics, and even world history. Along with the texts were random arrangements of trinkets and ornaments that seemed to come from countries outside of the United States. Looking off to the side, the ER attending almost laughed out loud as her eyes caught a familiar marathon bib hanging by the edge of the shelf, with the notorious number 13, big and bold, printed in the center. It certainly brought back a lot of memories of House's elimination game a few years back. In all honesty, Cameron initially didn't expect him to hire her. It wasn't because she had heard that Thirteen failed to make sure the patient took his medicine – it was the mere fact that she thought Doctor Hadley looked too damn attractive to be that intelligent. It would be unbelievable for a woman as gorgeous as her to be qualified enough to work for the best diagnostician in the country. Let's face it, a person with a body as voluptuous as Thirteen's belonged to a modeling agency, not a hospital. But Remy Hadley had still managed to pull through, earning her very well-deserved spot on the team. And after a couple of weeks of watching the new ducklings at work, Cameron regretted that she judged her counterpart with such assumptions. Even from the ER, she'd been hearing about her accomplishments – all the patients she had saved and the cases she had solved singlehandedly. And apparently, Thirteen was very strong-willed as well, unafraid to stand up to her maniacal boss. House had mentioned how difficult it was to manipulate her into doing things for him, unless she was on his side. That in itself was a skill that Cameron admired to no end – the skill to remain unaffected by House's cynicism and narcissistic priorities, not to mention his conviction that he has the ability to play God. Although she must admit, the two of them did share some similar qualities, but Remy was definitely not as corrupted as him and never will be.

Turning around, she saw that Thirteen was bringing out a myriad of bottles and glasses onto the coffee table. Cameron approached her and widened her eyes at the selection of alcohol presented. "Everything from vodka to tequila to sake. Jack Daniels, Johnny Walker, Baileys, Absolut, Jose Cuervo, Remy Martin... You name it."

The blonde doctor stood still, pretty much in shock by the collection. Remy chucked at her reaction and plopped herself down on the couch. "Relax Cam, I'm not an alcoholic. Half of these aren't even opened yet. A guy who lived down the hall moved to London a few months ago, and he couldn't bring all of his stuff with him, so he gave me some of his booze." She filled up two glasses with ice and watched out of the corner of her eye as her companion seemed to ease up a little at her explanation. Allison took a seat next to her and began examining the labels on the bottles of alcohol one by one. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. I would've immediately judged you otherwise," she said jokingly.

Thirteen grinned at her. "So what do you want to drink?"

"What's good? You're the expert here."

Remy found her inexperience utterly adorable. Then again, as their evening had progressed, she was beginning to deem everything about Allison Cameron adorable. The brunette forcefully tore her gaze away from the ER attending's slender body and immediately snapped her thoughts back to the bottles on the table. "Um... Well, okay. We could start off light." Cameron watched on with fascination as Remy poured a bit of Irish cream into the two glasses, and carefully added some whiskey into the mix afterwards. After stirring the two drinks lightly, she handed one to her friend and shot her the most charming of her signature smiles.

"Cheers."

* * *

Ooooo. Things are gonna be interesting in the next chapter. Can someone say tipsy Camteen? :D

EDIT: I never realized that Cameron's first husband was unnamed. I had read some fanfic in which the author named him Daniel, and for some reason, it totally stuck with me ever since. I literally thought that was his name. It felt strangely suitable. Oh well. Minor detail.


	4. Things Are Getting Wilde Around Here

The title of this chapter speaks for itself. I apologize in advance, but I really couldn't help it. Had too much fun writing this. Hope you'll like it.  
(and btw, Happy New Year :D)

* * *

Chapter 4: Things Are Getting Wild(e) Around Here

Remy was quite impressed by how much her blonde companion could drink. Moreover, she was surprised that she actually got Cameron to down the drinks that she passed to her. So much for being inexperienced. She had to admit, this ER attending was one tough cookie. She wasn't bad at all; she was holding up just as well as Remy was. However, it was obvious that by the fifth or sixth shot, both of them were tipsy enough to release the tight grip on the mental filter that controlled their speech.

Cameron knew that she was going to regret all this drinking later on...but for the past year, all she'd been doing was playing it safe, staying within her comfort zone, abstaining and doing whatever she was expected to do. She could barely remember the last time she had fun. But right now, Thirteen was giving her the opportunity, the release. And she'd be an idiot if didn't take it.

She watched with interest as Remy downed another shot in milliseconds. "Where'd you learn to mix drinks like that?"

The brunette shot her a smug look. "I bar-tended during my last year of college."

Cameron raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Thirteen smiled and looked away, pouring another drink for the both of them. But even Cameron managed to catch that mischievous glint in her clear blue eyes, and it made her crave to learn everything there is to know about the puzzle that is Remy Hadley.

When Thirteen turned back around to hand Cameron her drink, she caught her looking at her intently. Butterflies fluttered wildly in her stomach when their eyes locked. "Here you go," Remy offered. When Cameron reached for the glass and their hands brushed, there was no mistaking that the tingling feeling was present, but the both of them casted it aside. Thirteen took a long swig of her drink, downing it along with the train of inappropriate thoughts that had entered her mind.

Attempting to divert her attention to someplace else, she decided to ask her current drinking buddy a question to bring a new topic into their conversation. "So. What was the best Christmas gift you've ever gotten?"

She watched as the blonde bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Hm... I'd have to say a book on immunology that I got from my parents in high school."

After a second of a pause, Remy burst into laughter. "Oh my god Cam, you're such a dork!" Giggling, she looked up at her companion to see that she held a straight face, which made her laugh even harder. "Remy, I'm serious!"

"I know. That's why it's so funny!"

"Fine then," the blonde huffed, crossing her arms. "What was _your_ best gift?"

It took a while before Thirteen managed to control her giggles. "Okay. Well... In freshman year of college, my girlfriend knitted me a beanie." She took the next couple of moments remembering that relationship, and all the ups and downs that came along with it.

"Oh." It was the first time this evening where Remy's sexuality had been openly addressed. In combination with Allison's newfound interest in her colleague, she had no idea how she should react. "That's very sweet of her," was what she managed to say.

Thirteen smiled. "Yes, she was very sweet," she commented fondly. But she didn't want to dwell too much on her past lover, and so continued to ask another question. "Okay, now what was the worst thing you've ever gotten?"

Cameron had wanted to find out more about this ex-girlfriend of hers, but felt like it'd be too nosy to pry. So she decided to let them move on to the next topic. "Worst? Well...let me think... I'm not sure I –Oh! I got a Hallmark Christmas card from my Aunt last year. She spelled my name wrong."

That made Remy laugh again. On any other day, it wouldn't have been so funny. But she was slightly drunk, and was already feeling a little giddy from having cracked up earlier. God, she hoped Cameron wouldn't find her weird.

"And you, Rem? What was yours?"

Taking a sip of her drink, Thirteen spent a couple of minutes to think of one horrible present that she'd gotten. But now that she thought of it, none of them were _that_ bad. Also, she never got a lot of gifts to begin with.

"Hm... I can't really think of one, but right now, all that's on my mind is the worst Christmas experience I've ever had."

"And what's that?"

"Hooking up with Foreman."

It was Cameron's turn to laugh out loud. The way she said it so straightforward, along the solemn expression on her face was just priceless. As laughter was contagious, the younger doctor couldn't help but join in.

"I have to say... I sorta lost all respect for you when I found out," the blonde razzed.

"It's okay. I lost all respect for myself."

At this, the both of them could barely contain their laughter. Fueled by alcohol, they were only a couple drinks short of being in complete hysterics. "What was I _thinking_?"

"I _know_," Cameron gasped. "The worst guy you could've ever picked!"

"Oh my god! Taub did this hilarious impression of him on the most exciting day of his life." Remy sat up straight and stared ahead with the most serious expression she could muster. She only managed to keep the face for a couple of seconds before they both cracked up again.

"Oh! OH!" The blonde suddenly began tapping Thirteen's lap animatedly. "Did you know, he stole my article once!"

"What? That bastard!"

"Yeah, I know! I wrote one about a medical procedure we did and submitted it to House first, but he never read it and approved Foreman's instead! I was infuriated!"

"Can't believe it..."

"Oh my god and guess what? He stabbed me!"

"What the fuck! When was this?"

"Okay, okay. So we had a patient who had primary amoebic meningoencephalitis," Cameron began her story, stating the sickness so casually as if it was nothing uncommon. Her tone could be described as similar to that of a teen recounting a series of events to her friends during a sleepover. "When Foreman went to investigate at his house, he caught the disease too. Things got worse, and he freakin stabbed me on the thigh with an infected syringe to get me to go check the patient's house again."

Staring at Cameron with disbelief, Thirteen slammed her glass on the table loudly. "Son of a bitch!"

"That's _exactly_ what _I_ said!" The blonde added enthusiastically, nodding her head.

"What an asshole..." Remy seethed. "You know what? I'm fucking gonna call him right now and make him apologize!" She grabbed her cellphone and clicked around, trying to find his number.

Cameron widened her eyes and put a hand on her forearm as an attempt to stop her. "Now Rem, that's not necessary. He did apologize already."

"I don't care! I want to hear him say it again!"

"Remy, that was years ago! We're okay now." She chuckled at how silly Thirteen was being, but also felt flattered that she showed such concern. Reaching out, she tried to take her phone away.

"No! I'm calling him!" Remy pried the device away from Allison's grip and stood up, managing to dial the appropriate number. To her utmost dismay, after listening to the ring tone for a couple of seconds, it directed her to the black doctor's voicemail. She shrugged – better than nothing. As soon as the beep came, she began shouting into her phone.

"HEY! Foreman! Yeah, it's Thirteen. Remember that time you stole Cameron's article...and that other time you fucking stabbed her in the leg? Like...what the _fuck_ was that? I can't _believe_ you. UGH! You're such a douche. You better fucking come up with a good apology or else _I'm_ gonna fucking stab _you_ with a goddamn, motherfucking syringe! You ass!"

With that, she hung up and chucked her phone aside. Cameron watched her friend for a moment, who was still panting slightly from her rant. Their eyes met for a split second and the both of them erupted into laughter.

"I...cannot...believe...you actually did that!" the ER attending gasped.

Already out of breath, Remy held her stomach and plopped back down on the couch next to her companion, still giggling like crazy. "GOD I'm so glad I'm not dating him anymore."

"Yeah, me too," Cameron agreed, taking a drink despite the tiny part of her brain that's yelling at her to stop. "And _I'm_ glad I'm not dating Chase anymore."

"Yeah!" Thirteen half-yelled in accordance. "He can be such a jerk sometimes! He thinks he's so smart with his pretty-boy facade." She scrunched up her face with distaste.

"You have no idea how damn persistent he was. He just wouldn't leave me alone! I knew I shouldn't have slept with him that time I took meth..."

"What? You took meth?" Remy bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, amused by the thought of a high Cameron.

"Yeah... Once, I thought I got AIDS from a patient... It was a spontaneous kind of thing, and I ended up sleeping with Chase."

As fascinated and intrigued as she was by her story, the brunette frowned at the thought of having that Aussie's hands on Allison's gorgeous body. All of a sudden, she felt extremely disgusted with him.

"He rushed me into a relationship that I never wanted. Forced me into letting him stay over at my place. And the next thing I knew, he proposed! What the hell was I supposed to do?

"And living with him. GOD, it was such a pain. He can be such a slop sometimes, expecting me to do everything for him, like I was his mother or something. And the way he stares at other girls even when we're going out! Flirting with some of them in front of me!"

Thirteen clenched and unclenched her fists, shaking her head. "What an _ass_." Without giving the action a second thought, she reached out for a bottle of alcohol again and poured them another shot. She was no longer listening to the tiny voice coming from her prefrontal cortex. After handing a glass to the blonde, they both downed their drinks together in one go.

Slamming hers back onto the coffee table, Thirteen indignantly began, "You know what? He _is_ such a playboy. I swear I saw him chatting up a couple of nurses when you two were still together."

"That little bastard."

"Serves him right to have you break up with him!" the brunette almost growled.

The both of them then fell silent for a while and leaned back to let themselves be engulfed by the comfort of the couch. There was no doubt at all that they were feeling pretty damn drunk. But they had to admit, it felt good.

"You know," Remy started softly. "I could never treat a girl like that. His behavior is just unacceptable."

Her comment immediately piqued Cameron's interest. She turned to face her friend, waiting intently for her to continue.

"When I'm with a girl, I put her first before anyone and anything else. I try to give her my full attention when she asks for it." She then sighed, twirling her shot glass on a slim finger. "Sometimes, guys fail to meet that extra level of sensitivity and understanding. It's so hard for me to find enough patience to deal with men." Then she looked up to meet Cameron's curious gaze. "If Chase didn't treat you like you were everything, then he clearly didn't deserve you. Keep that in mind, Allison – you didn't mess up your marriage, he did by failing to be good enough for you."

The way she said her name, along with the tenderness with which she spoke, made the blonde feel goosebumps all over. Their eyes were locked, and Cameron really couldn't find any part of her that wanted to break the contact. The way their faces were so close, almost sharing the same air, made her breathing become ragged. It took a while before she found her own voice again. "But...But don't you think that I shouldn't have such high standards?" She barely spoke above a whisper. "Maybe I could've learned to tolerate him... I mean, nobody's perfect..."

Remy chuckled. "If you were dating me, I would treat you so well, you wouldn't believe."

Allison swallowed anxiously as blood rushed to her already warm cheeks. "Really...?" she challenged, subconsciously leaning in even closer.

Thirteen smiled. "I'd probably be the one who'd spoil you to death. I tend to do that with my girlfriends."

And all of a sudden, Remy's face was barely an inch away from hers. "That's...hard to believe..." murmured Cameron, her eyes dropping down to the brunette's enticingly soft lips.

"If you don't believe me...then maybe you should find out for yourself."

"Maybe..."

And that was all Allison really managed to say before their lips met in a kiss. Although brief, it was definitely stimulating and left the both of them craving for more. After breaking apart, they stared into each other's clouded eyes for a moment, when suddenly, they heard a the distinct sound of a clock striking, accompanied by very faint sound of cheers coming from somewhere in the apartment building. Remy checked her watch to see that it was 12.

"Merry Christmas."

But before Cameron could reply, she felt a gentle hand on her cheek, pulling her into another searing kiss.

It was crazy, all these feelings that Remy was evoking in her. A simple graze of her arm managed to elicit moans from Cameron. It was as if Thirteen knew exactly what she needed to do to please her. Without hesitation, she let the brunette deepened the kiss, reciprocating eagerly as she allowed herself to be slowly pushed down on the couch. Remy caressed her sides and stomach, breaking their heated lip lock only for a second to gasp for breath before resuming again. The older doctor had her hand running through Remy's soft brown locks, while the other was on her neck, pulling her in as close as she could.

Hungry, needy, and hot. That was what their kisses felt like. All the alcohol they drank had effectively revoked all sense of judgement, and now, all they could do was give in to their bodily desires. And it was crystal clear that they wanted each other.

Allison felt as if her entire body was on fire when Remy trailed kisses down her neck and slid a hand up her blouse. Her mind went blank when the younger doctor pulled the garment over her head and threw it aside. Cold air hit her bare skin, but she didn't mind at all. Her main concern at the moment was unbuttoning Remy's dress shirt. She did so in such a rush that she was surprised none of the buttons tore off. When she successfully ridded the brunette of her shirt, she couldn't help but stare. Seeing Thirteen in nothing but her black lace bra and jeans was getting her so aroused and excited, she didn't know what to do with herself. Remy took this opportunity to capture her lips again, kissing her fervently. Never breaking the contact, she pulled Cameron up and off of the couch, then gently guided her towards the bedroom. Dizzy from the alcohol and the hormones set off by their passionate interactions, they crashed into several chairs and tables before finally making it to the bed. The blonde doctor felt her mind go overdrive as Thirteen reached to unzip her pants and tugged them off.

The two of them were so caught up that nothing else mattered at the moment. All they saw, felt, and tasted was each other. They didn't even bother to turn off the lights.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter. Don't kill meh!  
I'm sorry, I don't write smut. Not experienced enough to, really. hahaha But I'm sure you guys can fill in the gaps. ;)

Boy, Remy sure is smooth even when she's drunk. Actually, one of those were my lines. I simply let her borrow it.


	5. Christmas Day Confrontation  part 1

Let's throw a little suspense in here.

* * *

Chapter 5: Christmas Day Confrontation: the Morning After (Part 1)

When Cameron woke up the next morning, she almost forgot who she was. Because of the massive, pounding headache, it took her a while to remember her own name. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to slowly sit up, only to discover a weight across her bare stomach preventing her from doing so.

Bare stomach?

She froze. _Shit_.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was obviously not in her own apartment. Swallowing, she looked down under the white sheets to confirm that she was, indeed, very naked.

_No, no, no, no, no... I couldn't have..._

Her heart pounded so hard she could hear it. Slowly looking over to her left, she saw Thirteen's pretty face half-buried into a pillow, still sound asleep. _I really did... Oh GOD!_

Panicking, she carefully slid out of Remy's hold and self-consciously hurried to find something to cover her bare body. Settling for a random shirt tossed aside, she quickly put it on and headed for the bathroom. After closing the door quietly behind her, she stared into the mirror and nearly laughed out loud at her ridiculously messy appearance. She splashed her face with cold water to get herself to wake up a bit. She then scoured the cabinets for anything that could possibly help ease the throbbing in her head, and settled for two chaser pills. Rubbing her temples, the blonde tried hard to see if she could remember anything from the previous evening.

Blood rose to her cheeks when the first thing she remembered was how Remy's body felt pressed up against hers, how her lips tasted, how every single touch sent shivers shooting through her spine. Allison closed her eyes and relished in the memory, before snapping them open again in realization that she was attracted to her coworker – a woman no less. Perhaps all this time, she had subconsciously wanted Remy, and getting drunk was the only way to allow that part of her to act on it.

She splashed her face with water again, trying to think straight. What should she do now? Was she going to stay until she woke up, or was she going to take her chance and leave? Cameron wasn't sure how she was supposed to confront Thirteen. There was no denying that she liked her...but would they work? They barely knew each other!

As Cameron continued to brainstorm, her mind stumbled upon another important issue, one that shook any foundation of their potential relationship. Remy's Huntington's. There was no avoiding it no matter how hard anyone tried. It was a part of her, and in a way, it defined her. The blonde ran a hand through her hair frustratedly. She was stuck. A part of her was telling her to just take the leap, to take a chance with Remy. Thinking about last night, she realized that she hadn't had so much fun in years. Without a doubt, there was something there. Something unique.

But the other part of her, the rational part, was telling her to get the fuck out of there while she still could. This was a mistake. An innocent one – they were both drunk. If they addressed it as a mistake, they could take everything back. They could take it all back and Allison wouldn't have to run the risk of going through another experience that would break her already battered heart. It's taken a hell of a beating already, and Thirteen had the capability of crushing it even more, to the point that it won't be able to be repaired, ever. She knew that once she got herself involved, she wouldn't be able to step away. That was the way she was – it was the thing she did. She cared.

Staring at her own reflection in the mirror, Allison Cameron tried to figure out her role in all of this. Should she stay and let her true emotions guide her? Or should she run and save herself while she still can? 


	6. Christmas Day Confrontation  part 2

And here you go. Last chapter of the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Christmas Day Confrontation: the Morning After (part 2)

When Remy stirred and began to regain some level of consciousness, she instantly felt like she'd been run over by a truck. Groaning, she carefully brought her hands to her head. _Fuck_. She opened her eyes slightly, blinking and squinting, as she surveyed her surroundings, relaxing at the sight that she was in her own bedroom and not passed out at some girl's sketchy home. Reaching out on instinct, her arm met cool bed sheets instead of an expected warm body. Thirteen furrowed her brows. Whoever it was, she must be long gone by now.

_Hmmm... Whoever it was..._

She massaged her temples and closed her eyes to think for a moment.

_Yesterday... Christmas Eve... Went to work._

_Talking with Cameron._

_Dinner with Cameron._

_Drinking with Cameron._

_Cameron..._

_Cameron._

_Cameron?_

She snapped her eyes open with shock. _No._

_I slept with Cameron! No – she let me sleep with her! That's crazy!_

Memories of the night before gradually crept into Remy's groggy brain. Every touch, every kiss. My god Allison was intoxicatingly stimulating. The brunette couldn't help but feel a little hot at the thought of their previous nightly activities. She couldn't believe it really happened. Biting her lip, she tried not to break into a grin. Last night was fucking amazing.

Slowly sitting up, she noticed a glass of water and a few pills on the night table nearby. _Huh. Did Cam leave these out for me?_ A warm feeling surged through her at the mere thought that her colleague cared enough to do so. As she swallowed them, she couldn't help but wonder if Allison really _did_ care for her that much. She wondered how her companion had reacted when she woke up this morning; she's no where to be found. That worried Thirteen. _What if she totally freaked? What if she doesn't want to see me ever again? What if she thinks it was all a mistake?_ That thought alone nearly crushed Remy's heart. She'd had her eye on Allison for quite a while now. It would pain her if she discovered that the ER attending was disgusted by her.

Sighing heavily, she got up and pulled on some shirt that was laying around. She then stumbled to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. God she needed to get rid of that horrible taste of alcohol in her mouth. As she ran her hand through her hair in attempts to straighten it out, Remy thought of how she were to confront Cameron if they bumped into each other at work. _Oh god... What if she hates me?_ She wouldn't be able to live with that.

After wiping her face, Remy wearily headed for the kitchen to find something to eat. Yawning, she sleepily stepped out of her bedroom and noted the countless bottles and glasses lying around on the coffee table. _Damn, I've got to clean this place up._..

Then, a sudden sound from the kitchen caught her attention. Her head snapped up and she froze in her tracks.

_Oh. SHIT._

All she had expected when she woke up was to see her apartment in a mess, to see her clothes from the previous night all over the place. But when she saw Allison Cameron sitting at the island in her kitchen, she felt so confused, she wasn't sure if she was still asleep and dreaming or not. They stared at each other for a moment, locked in an intense gaze. Realizing that she couldn't just stand there, Remy cautiously walked into the kitchen. She noticed that Cameron had helped herself to some coffee. After staring at the mug in her hands for a second, she forced herself to look back up to catch her teal eyes. "Morning," she murmured quietly. She couldn't think of anything else to say, really. All she wanted right now was to take things slow, to closely observe the reactions that she got from the blonde and act in response to them.

Thirteen watched as Cameron's cheeks colored as she broke their eye contact. The older woman looked off to the side. "I...uh... I made breakfast."

Remy widened her eyes again in surprise. She looked down to see a plate with toast, eggs, and bacon, along with another cup of coffee – something she didn't notice before. As if on cue, her stomach began growling. Chewing out her bottom lip, Remy slowly sat down opposite of the blonde, and didn't hesitate to dig in. As she was eating, she felt eyes on her and didn't know what to do. She looked up once to meet Cameron's gaze, but only for a split second because the both of them felt flustered and immediately looked away. In all honesty, Allison really tried hard not to stare...but after a while of diverting her eyes elsewhere, they always wounded up back at Remy.

Because she was starving, Thirteen didn't take long to finish her food. After taking a large gulp of her much needed coffee, she deliberately caught Cameron's eyes again. "Thank you," she said as sincerely as she could.

They sat in silence for a while, finishing up their cups of decaf while avoiding any more eye contact. When she was done, Remy stood up and brought her dish to the sink. Allison followed, setting down her empty mug right beside Remy's. At this instant, the both of them noticed their proximity. Thirteen dared to look up to catch Cameron's eyes once more. The both of them stared at each other intently, not a word spoken between them.

Remy decided to test the waters. Slowly, she moved closer to the older doctor. Watchfully, Cameron turned to have her back against the kitchen counter while anxiously gazing up at the woman now standing right in front of her. The both of them held their breaths, observing one another nervously. Summoning up a bit of courage, Remy took a step forward, and slowly, very slowly, placed a hand on Allison's waist. The blonde eyed her cautiously, then looked up to meet her gaze. They were standing so close, breathing the same air, the tips of their nose almost touching. They stared into each other's eyes, tentatively searching. As Thirteen tenderly caressed Cameron's side, all signs of worry and doubt seemed to have dissipated. The consequences were nonexistent. All of a sudden, then and there, everything felt...right.

It felt right.

Unable to resist any longer, Remy tilted her head and leaned in, brushing her lips against Allison's in the lightest way. Without even thinking about it, Cameron instantly kissed back, fully, despite timidly. Her hands eventually found their way around Thirteen's neck, pulling her even closer until their half-clothed bodies were flush against each other's. As Remy snaked her hands around the blonde's waist and began stroking, Allison arched to her touch and barely bit back a moan. God, this girl was just too much to handle.

Eventually, they broke apart, but still lingering in each other's personal space. Remy opened her eyes and looked at Cameron curiously, finding that the expression was mirrored. For some reason, they still weren't sure what to do, or how they were supposed to act. The both of them knew that they had a lot to talk about – and they knew exactly _what_ they had to talk about. But right now, looking at each other, standing in intimacy like that, their eyes exchange silent words of acquiescence and understanding. _We'll cross that bridge when they get there. But right now...right now... let's just...be._

With the slightest hint of a smirk, Remy couldn't help herself and leaned in again, giving Cameron another soft peck on the lips. This earned a shy smile from the older woman.

_God she's got to be the cutest thing ever,_ Thirteen thought as she began twirling a lock of blonde hair around her fingers. "Got any plans for today?" she asked softly.

Cameron looked up, still blushing profusely from their interactions. "Hm... I dunno," she answered, shrugging slightly.

Remy smirked at her bashfulness and tightened her grip around her waist. Leaning forward, she brushed her soft lips against Cameron's ear and whispered, "'Cause I think you should stay here with me all day."

Allison didn't think her cheeks could get any redder. Curse Thirteen for having such an effect on her, making it almost impossible for her to function properly. "Only if you're good," she muttered as an attempt to tease her back. Remy pulled back to meet her eyes, then nodded furiously. "I promise."

They both grinned at each other, and gradually moved to diminish the gap between them, their lips about to make that much anticipated contact again... when suddenly, the phone rang. They jumped from the startling surprise.

"Are you going to get that?" Allison asked curiously. Thirteen debated with herself for a while, before turning back to the blonde. "No." She leaned in and captured her lips once more. She felt Cameron smirk, causing her to smile into the kiss too. It didn't take long before Remy deepened the kiss, having the audacity to slip a hand under Allison's shirt. But just as things were about to get heated, they both heard a beep come from the answering machine.

"Hey, Thirteen. It's Foreman."

The two doctors froze. Thirteen pulled away from Cameron's lips and turned her head towards the living room where the machine was, an incredulous expression on her face.

"Listen... I think we need to talk."

And the call ended at that.

The two women then looked at each other sheepishly. "Don't you think you should go call him back?" Cameron asked, tilting her head at the phone.

Remy only chuckled and kissed her again. "He can wait. This is more important."

Allison couldn't find it in her to protest as she let the brunette drag her back into the bedroom, lip-locked the entire way.

Who would have thought the best way to spend Christmas was to spend it together?

* * *

- End -

Thanks for reading. Reviews are _very_ much appreciated. :) (You see, they motivate me to write more Camteen)


End file.
